The Aerrow the Piper and the Stork
by Jerex
Summary: Aerrow has feelings for Piper. Piper loves Aerrow but can't admit it. Piper likes Stork. Stork has a crush on Piper. a series of stories based on scenes from the stormhawks series


The Piper and the Stork

The Aerrow, the Piper and the Stork

**Episode 1**** the Age of Heroes Part 1**

Pessimistic

"I'm only here until something better comes along" Stork informs Aerrow.

'Why is he always so pessimistic?' Piper wonders briefly 'he wouldn't really leave us. Leave me would he?

**Episode 2 the Age of Heroes part 2**

Master Helmsman 

With Repton and the Raptors chasing them stork suddenly had a brilliant idea get rid of their pursuers and impress his companion at the same time.

"I hate tailgaters" Said Stork rather coolly or so he thought as he slammed on the breaks, the Raptors crashed into the back of the Condor. Powering up the engines Stork piloted the condor along the tunnels once again, this time free from the annoyance of attacking skimmers.

"Good flying Stork" Piper smiles her best warm smile at him making Stork's heart flutter faster than it should, only this time it wasn't because of disease or sickness but something altogether different.

"Yeah well…" Stork plays it cool, after all his flying skills were uncontested as a helmsmen at least, and it seemed for once he was a hero.

Heroic Survival

Aerrow's skimmer blasted away from Cyclonia with seconds to spare Starling clung to Aerrow tightly oh yeah he rocked, the massive explosion behind him consuming Cyclonia no longer mattered. He had saved the whole of Atmos, he was a Hero and he was a Sky Knight.

Piper wasn't nervous, Piper wasn't worried, Piper was panic stricken. "What about Aerrow?" she asks, allowing her true concern to show as she grabbed a telescope and started searching the skies "did he make it?"

The previous celebration turned sour, Junko and Finn look at each other, fear and helplessness evident on their faces, Aerrow couldn't be gone, could he?

"Wait" she focused the telescope, wasn't that? "Yes it's Aerrow" she grins madly, as she joins the others and looks out of the bridge windows as Aerrow performs a victory roll and heads straight towards them, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun she notices something that stirs a hint of jealousy? "Hey, who's that with him?" She asks innocently enough or so she thought.

When they landed in the hanger and Piper got a good luck at his companion all traces of jealousy and resentment was washed away, and as much as she hated and could kick herself about it afterwards she'd inadvertently gone all fan girl and gushy, sprouting of facts about Starling and proclaiming her as her favorite Sky Night ever, although she was overwhelmed at first Starling didn't seem to freaked out, which was always a good sign, in fact it was Aerrow who was miffed.

Sending her a look, Piper realizes what's upset him and smirks internally as she corrects herself "I mean second favorite of course" it seemed like poetic justice to make him jealous as revenge for making her jealous.

**Episode 4 the code**

Mortified

Aerrow tried his best, but the others, uhh, did they even care just how much they we're embarrassing me?

Finn was probably seen as an idiot, fair enough. Junko, well Junko was uncouth, I knew that. Stork's paranoia was perceived as ungraciousness. And don't get me started on Radarr. I mean it not only humiliated me but it made our leader, it made Aerrow look bad as well, like he had no control over his squadron.

Cheating the Code

This was so not fair, sure Finn's exhibition of sky graffiti was bound to get penalized, but Stork assembled a working sky ride that was vastly superior to those the Rex Guardians fly in a few seconds flat, the Rex Guardians hadn't even started, this is getting ridicules, well two can play at that game.

Sky Foo

That was amazing thinks Stork, after watching Pipers display he no longer felt so bad about losing them the event, and then she turned the Rex Guardian's own rules against them. He smiled sardonically, he who lived by the rulebook died by the rulebook, and she was good.

**Episode 6 Best Friends Forever**

Stormy Weather

Piper was out there! All alone in the biggest storm in over a century, if anything happened to her, no he couldn't just stay here and wait. "I'm going out to find her" said Aerrow despite the others protests, he prepped his Skimmer and flew on out of the hanger, but it was no use, he was blown back into the hanger.

She must have found shelter, she just had to be safe, he thought to himself as he gave the order to baton down the hatches.

"Baton down everything" screamed a panic stricken Stork over the speakers, no one knew it wasn't the storm that had him worried it was the fact that Piper was trapped in it that terrified him.

Hizarian Laughing Fever

Piper was safe, that was always good news Stork thought. The bad news, she had obviously contracted a severe case of Hizarian Laughing Fever from her new found friend, oh yes in a little over an hour his lov… ehem, his team mates brains will explode and Stork really didn't want that to happen. It would be disgusting, it would leave a mess (and guess who'd have to clean it up) not to mention it would completely ruin the Condor's upholstery. But besides that he really didn't want to lose Piper again, she was smart, resourceful and came up with life saving plans to save the day not their hides with. And she was Piper nothing that bad should happen to Piper so when he was contacted by Aerrow having found Pipers mangled Sky ride he nervously told him "Piper's back on board, you should get back soon, she's acting weird" Aerrow would know what to do, he always did, maybe if they isolated her from her BFF girl friend if they were lucky she wasn't fully contaminated yet.

**Episode 7 the Black Gorge**

Paranoid

Stork had been surprised by her hug, but now he thought back on it, it hadn't been unpleasant, in fact he'd enjoyed the feel of her arms wrapped around him, it at least meant that someone valued his attempts to keep the Stormhawks alive and relatively safe, some days it paid to be Stork, at least until someone mentioned the dreaded S word, (Shortcuts) will they never learn?

**Episode 8 Absolute Power**

Musical Might

Stork went about piloting the Condor as usual but with a twist, and a twirl, a flowing rhythm conducted his movements, not only was it a catchy tune but one he'd grown quite fond off, even his own doom and gloom collection took second place in his heart when it was compared to Pipers trance music, his own music collection was fine but Piper's was heavenly. It calmed him down, soothed him, made his day a little less grim and certainly brighter, much like Piper herself. He wished she'd play it more often.

**Episode 10 Fire and Ice**

Frozen Brimstone

Piper was worried about Stork he rarely enjoyed himself and he spent way to much time on the Condor, he shunned away from contact with the outside world, this time his excuse wasn't unfounded, it was really cold on terra Blizzaris, so maybe it wasn't a phantom complaint this time, Piper hoped he wasn't really ill, she wasn't sure how to treat a Merb with a cold let alone anything serious.

**Episode 13 Storm warning**

Respect

Aerrow never listened to her, she spent all her time and effort coming up with a detailed plan that covered all variables and allowed for all possibilities and what happens? They follow the plan for five minutes and then decide to improvise the rest.

She spent most of her time looking after them in some way or another, analyzing crystals was fun but it was also time consuming and could be really annoying at times, and when she was engaged in potentially dangerous and complex crystal research was it to much to ask not to be disturbed? She couldn't exactly blame Stork as much as the others and it was mainly Finn's fault, but enough was enough this was the last straw, I'll teach them a lesson in respect. "No thanks" she ignored the game they had invited her to participate in "I'm leaving" that shook them up, Finn merely laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, she had anticipated that, a day without her guiding them should make them appreciate what she does for them.

Apology

"Piper" Aerrow looked apologetically at his first mate "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry" before Piper could speak he continued, averting his gaze to look at his feet "we saw you watching us, we knew you hadn't really left us so we, we should never have pretended that we were happy you had left, I shouldn't have allowed it" he looked up into her eyes "I'm sorry, were sorry can you…forgive us?"

Piper could have kicked herself, they'd seen through her plan all along "I know you were trying to teach us a lesson, and I can't even guaranty that next time we'll stick to the plan but…" Piper stops him placing a finger against his lips "I forgive you" she smiles "I forgive you all, well except for Finn, he'll have to work a little harder to earn my forgiveness" she chuckles "Besides how can I leave, without me to bail you out of trouble where would you be?"

Aerrow smiles back at her "You're staying then?" he asks "because I wouldn't want to find out" Piper looks over at the helm where Stork gives her a hesitant thumbs up and nods his head towards her before turning back to the controls "of course" says Piper "where else could I go?"

**Episode 16 Escape**

Waiting

Piper was worried about him again. She believed in Aerrow, trusted him, liked him and respected him. He was a brilliant leader and a great and resourceful Sky Night but right now he was alone and weaponless with only Radarr for company. Radarr was smarter than any Cyclonian, not that that was much of an achievement, but he was no Junko when it came to a fight.

Piper wished she had something to do while they waited for the signal, and couldn't stop her mind from wondering, she had heard terrible tales about what happened in Cyclonian prisons. 'Abuse, beatings and mistreatments from the wardens' she hoped Aerrow was alright.

Aerrows rescue went as planned, and as she helped him onboard Piper couldn't help but notice and admire his topless form, and think that Aerrow certainly kept himself in shape.

**Episode 17 the Forbidden City**

Crushed

Aerrow didn't understand what it was with Piper and these big shots he could never agree with her fawning over guys like Domiwick and made sure that his scorn and irritation was clearly visible. He hated it even more when they turned out to be big losers and fakes, Piper had looked up to that guy, shed respected him and he had turned out to be a traitor.

Aerrow had hoped that they would meet him in the forbidden city as he wanted nothing better than to make him pay for hurting Piper, but when she told him in that voice of steel tone "He's mine" Aerrow knew there would be no arguing with her, she was royally peeved of, Aerrow prayed to every deity he could think of that he never made her that mad at him, as he was certain he wouldn't like it when she was angry at him.

**Episode 18 Leviathan**

Pain

It pained Piper to see stork like this, suffering severe sky shock, broken and mentally unbalanced all because he'd witnessed the Condor been eaten by a mythical beast.

They had to get the Condor back it was the only was to save Stork, after the third symptom if the afflicted didn't regain there sense or confront the cause of the case of sky shock they would move directly onto stage five, irreversible complete mental breakdown, Stork would be a prisoner in his own mind, a gibbering child like idiot, like Finn but without the attitude problem, the ability to speak and the terrible taste in music.

He had already reached stage three and his delusions because of this had actually given him the bravery he needed to save the Condor, he was covered in the same foul Leviathan goo as Radarr and seemed calm and better.

"Stork dude" Finn greets him slapping him on the shoulder "that was awesome you just flew straight into a Leviathan's mouth!"

"I did…" Stork raised a hand to punctuate his sentence with and then froze "What?" he asks shocked his normal paranoid self.

"Forth stage" I whisper not bothering to explain about the fifth "Memory loss"

"Where are we?" asks stork his left eye twitching.

Yes it was good to have her Stork back.

**Episode 20 Terra Neon**

The Damsel and the Knight

His Hero Piper had saved him from a fate quite literally worse than death, it had been really close as well and hecouldn'tbelieveheactuallyperformedonstageinfrontofeveryone and…everyone had liked his rendition of his own doom poetry.

He'd meant it though he'd rather die than do that again which is why jumping into the wastelands was ridiculously easy at the time, He didn't care about death so long as it saved him from having to go on stage, but he'd failed death had abandoned him as doom had not so long ago, it was getting so you couldn't even trust in your own demise anymore.

She appeared like a Damsel in shining armour (well shining Heliscooter actually) and rescued him the Knight in distress (wish I was wearing that suit of armour I'd hidden in before, then again it would have slowed me down) I'm glad piper doesn't wear armour she'd perfect as she is.

**Episode 22 Talon Academy**

Espionage

Poor Aerrow had to have a buzz cut before been made fun of by Snipe, it could have been worse for me thought Giggles, blue hair just didn't suit Aerrow but then neither did the hair cut, that said Piper always preferred the natural look.

Still he seemed happy enough pranking Snipe and earning a never ending and ever growing list of punishment duties, but it was still reckless of him pulling of all his stunts and moves like that showed that he was no average cadet.

If it wasn't for the fact that Snipe was dumber than a Dado we would have been busted by now, to show of the fact that we're sky night spies any better he and Radarr would have to shout it from the academy roof.

I suppose I should be glad it's only Snape in charge and not Dark Ace, I'd hate to see Aerrow's reaction to him, and somehow I don't think Snipe's punishments capture the Dark Ace's viciousness not to mention his sadistic streak. I wish I could spend more time with Aerrow but I guess the Talons wouldn't want to increase the risk of fraternization between the male and female cadets, like I was thinking about that, well Okay I've thought about it, uh this academy's really brought out his immature side, and if I see another potato again, I'll, I'll ram it down Snipe's throat and then snog Aerrow while he's choking.

Hum maybe this place is affecting me to.

**Episode 23 Siren's song**

Lies

She hated lying especially to her friends but she couldn't exactly tell them that instead of been lured by a super rare crystal, her greatest desire it seemed according to the visions was Aerrow, a seemingly more mature and attentive Aerrow who would return her love for him. It disturbed her that something as minute as her own feelings and hormones could rule her, it pained her to admit that the visions, the illusions could never happen, Aerrow would never love her like that, they were friends, that was all.

**Episode 26 Dude where's my Condor?**

That hadn't gone very well, in all the hype of actually having a brand new ship instead of an ancient pile of nuts and bolts to fly around in, Piper usually the most level headed of the team had been swayed by the salesman's smooth talking and hadn't considered how Stork would feel about the matter, on reflection perhaps they should have asked him first.

"You did what!!"

Yep they should have definatly told him first, not just because they had betrayed him and gone behind his back though, he could have told them exactly what a piece of junk they were been tricked into buying.

"That's because I love to complain. My beloved is gone!" Stork broke down and started crying.

Okay thinks Piper that is kinda creepy, calling a ship his 'beloved' but then Stork had always shown a keen concern for the Condor, and had always treated it with the utmost respect, she remembered there first covert mission to Cyclonia, his protesting against the risk of the Condor been scratched made more sense now.

It was good to have the Condor back, not to mention Stork's happiness that his 'beloved' had broken her previous speed record and his oversight of the emergency button that would have saved the others the risk of going out side the ship to activate the emergency systems manually had led to him forgiving them probably exponentially sooner than he had originally planned. It was still freaky to see him going around and fondling the Condor, although she realized he was acting no different from before, a certain bit of information he'd imparted made it impossible to miss the signs of affection for the 'flying antiquated deathtrap' one of Stork's pet names for the Condor.

Piper wondered if Merbs regularly fell in love with mechanical structures, and if they even had the same concept of love between two people as humans had, would Stork ever feel the need for love of a person? Has he even thought of finding a mate for himself? I know he's older than us, and is essentially a man, and should have thought about this at some point, then again stork himself admitted that he would be considered weird among his own kind, maybe Stork's just different.


End file.
